Big Hero 6: The Series
|ended = |imdb_id = 5515212}}Big Hero 6: The Series is an upcoming animated series produced by Disney Television Animation. It was created by Kim Possible creators Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Premiering in November 2017 on Disney XD, the series will take place after the events of Big Hero 6. It will utilize traditional 2D animation rather than the 3D animation from the film.https://twitter.com/bob_schooley/status/705265024848175104 On March 14, 2017, the series was renewed for a second season. Synopsis The series continues the adventures of 14-year-old tech genius Hiro and his robot pal Baymax. Joining the pair on their journey is control freak Wasabi, scientist Honey Lemon, fanboy Fred and no-nonsense Go Go Tomago, whom together form the Big Hero 6 superhero team. As the new prodigy at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Hiro faces daunting academic challenges, not to mention the social trials of being the little man on campus. The stakes are also raised for the high-tech heroes when they must protect their city from an array of scientifically enhanced villains.'Big Hero 6' TV Series Set for Disney XD Cast Aside from Wasabi and Fred, all of the main characters' voice actors/actresses will return to the series to reprise their role. *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon *Khary Payton as Wasabi *Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago‘Miranda’s Rights’: Jamie Chung & John Gabriel Join NBC Legal Soap *Brooks Wheelan as Fred *Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass *Alan Tudyk as Alistair Krei *David Shaughnessy as Heathcliff *Stan Lee as Fred's Father *Jenifer Lewis as Professor Granville *Andrew Scott as Obake *Andy Richter as Globby *Diedrich Bader as Bluff Dunder *Susan Sullivan as Fred’s mother *Sean Giambrone as Richardson Mole *John Ross Bowie as Mel *Haley Tju as Karmi *Jeff Bennett as Baron Von Steamer Trivia *It will be the fifteenth television series to be based on a Disney animated feature, after The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Timon and Pumbaa, Jungle Cubs, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Hercules, The Legend of Tarzan, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, The Emperor's New School, Jake and the Never Land Pirates, The 7D, The Lion Guard and Tangled. *The first season will consist of twenty-one episodes. Videos Big Hero 6 Animated Series Announced - IGN News Series Teaser Big Hero 6 Disney XD Big Hero 6 The Series - Cast Does The Fist Bump Main Title Big Hero 6 The Series Disney XD Big Hero 6 The Series - SDCC 2017 Sneak Peek Big Hero 6 The Series - Teaser Big Hero 6 The Series - Baymax Returns EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PEEK Gallery Big Hero 6 The Series Logo.png Big Hero 6 The Series KeyArt.png|Early art style for Baymax Big Hero 6 TV series cast.png|The main characters as they will appear in the series BH6 The Series - Baymax.jpg|New art style for Baymax by Derrick J. Wyatt New Mochi art by Bob Schooley.jpg|New art style for Mochie by Bob Schooley Big-Hero-6-Series-Disney-XD.jpg BH6TV - Baymax and Mochi.jpg BH6-The-Series-1.jpg BH6-The-Series-2.jpg BH6-The-Series-3.jpg BH6-The-Series-5.jpg BH6-The-Series-6.jpg BH6-The-Series-7.jpg BH6-The-Series-8.jpg BH6-The-Series-10.jpg BH6-The-Series-11.jpg BH6-The-Series-13.jpg References Category:Disney XD shows Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Television series by Disney Category:Animated television series Category:Upcoming Category:Marvel television series Category:TV Series based off films Category:Marvel Comics Category:2010s television series